Christmas Cards
by Kaged Angel
Summary: Axel is Evil To Demyx and Sora! Filled with Fluffy Yaoi, humor, and... LINGERIE! DemyxSora


Sora quickly ran down a path, panting heavily. Why was he running? You may ask, well... From the Melodious Nocturne, who was having a... blast, throwing his water clones at him.

"Aww! Come on Demy! It was just a joke!" Sora whined. He had been here for a while, since Roxas was in the organization, so was Sora, it wasn't his choice, until he started spending a lot of time with the Melodious Nocturne, number IX, Demyx.

Yes, the two had spent a lengthy amount of time together. They often sat and played board games, like Monopoly, or Life. Sometimes, they added a Truth or Dare to it. The odd number, Dare, and even number, Truth.

Yes, there were boys, and playing Truth Or Dare, but who cares? No one but you, me, and they know. So keep it a secret. Now though, Sora had just put hot pink hair dye in Demyx's conditioner, and he was... pink-haired.

"I'm sorry!" Sora pleaded, falling to the ground, and turning to land on his back. He caught number IX off-guard, and caused him to trip and fall right onto him, colliding their lips together, a complete accident, or was it?

Inside, the Melodious Nocturne was smiling like a 3 year old, as he felt Sora's mouth open. In surprise? Or did he want to? He took no worry to this, as they started to make-out.

A few seconds later, Sora moved and gasped for breath, turning red from embarrassment. Truth be told, he had liked it, and wanted more. "Hey... Uh... I'm... you know... sorry about that... Ehehe...?" Demyx just smiled at the younger boy, "Come on, you're helping me wash this stuff out." He pointed to his head.

Sora snickered, a while later, Demyx was running the shower over his head, while Sora lathered it out, he had only used temporary hair coloring, for his sake. 'Finally.' He thought, when he saw the regular, dirty blond, color of His hair, "We're almost done here." He muttered, and threw another glob of hair color remover onto Demy's head.

Finally, after a LONG while later, Demyx had his hair it's natural color, and they were both sitting on his bed, doing nothing. Then, a lightbulb flew to the top of number IX's head, "I'll give you 100 munny, if you put on my lingerie that I got for Christmas, pose like a model, and let me take some snap shots." He proclaimed. It wasn't un normal for them to do this.

Sora thought for a moment, "Hmm... Only if you wear you're lingerie bunny outfit, ears and tail, and all, and let me take a few pictures of that, I'll give you 100 munny." You maybe have seen there weren't really getting anything out of the deal, but it was a good laugh. One... they will never, ever forget.

Sora walked out a few minutes after changing, wearing a black outfit, that, showed a lot of stuff, I mean for the love of, it was cut open in the middle, so most of his chest was showing, and some of his... lower areas!

"Jeez, Demy, you are a horn dog aren't you?" Asked Sora, coming out with a light blush, that only grew when Demyx wolf whistled. "Yeah, so what?" He asked, taking out a camera, and adjusting the settings, so it'd look good, "Ready? POSE!"

After a long, but short episode of taking pictures, Demyx had taken up half the space on the camera. "Now, you wait, and I'll go get changed!" He said, happily, Sora wished to just change out of this outfit, and sleep, but laid on the bed, stomach down.

Demyx came out a couple of minutes later, wearing a pink and white one piece, that covered his chest mostly. ((Think like a corset for girls.)), and it has white ruffles all around, and a white cotton bunny rabbit tail hooked into his hind end, and kawaii bunny ears atop his head.

"Do this make me look fat?" He joked, turning around, and doing some... sexy poses, after each one hearing a satisfying 'click' of the camera. "Yes, it makes you look HUGE!" Shouted Sora, as a joke.

"We all can't be as skinny as a twig!" After this comment, he burst out laughing, sitting on the bed beside Sora, well... if you REALLY want to know, he laid across him. "So, Sora ol' buddy ol' pal."

Sora looked at him with a questioning look, "Yeah?" Demyx shook his head, "Never mind," Before closing his eyes, just laying on top of him.

In the Morning, the Furry of Flames, had found Demyx and Sora together, curled up, with... women's lingerie on... well, half on. The tops were down, leaving them almost nude.

Demyx, being the taller of the two, had Sora curled up, protecting him like a chicken on an egg. Both, had a peaceful expression the their face, liking the feel of each other... against them.

Axel took a quick picture, and hid the camera, before running back to the room, and shouting quite loudly, "SORRRRRRRA DEMMMMMMMMMMMY! What were you up to last night?" This caused the pair, to bolt up and look at Axel, with light blushes on their faces, "What are doing here so early?" Sora groaned, stuffing his face into one of Demyx's pillows.

"Really, we WERE trying to sleep some more, but NoOoOoOoO, you have to come in, and wake us up, I was having a fairly good dream, too." He complained, 'And I was really comfy with Sora there...'

Axel grinned at them, "I'll leave you for your moment, jut keep the door locked next time." He advised, "Or Zexy-kun might walk in... Then, Demyx would be... gone. Zexy likes Soraaaa." Axel sang, skipping down the hall.

Demyx smiled at Sora, who had turned to watch what was going on... "Erm... This... is kind of... ni-awkward...?" He wanted to say 'nice', but refrained from doing so, fear of embarrassment. The Melodious Nocturne shrugged, "I liked it,"

Sora looked at his, before lying his head in Demyx's lap. "I donno, I kinda like this." He smiled. Demyx raised an eyebrow, before leaning down into Sora's face, "This is better." He placed a hot, searing kiss upon his lip, Sora quickly obliged.

They broke apart for 2 reasons, one, the door was still open, and two, AIR! Sora sat up, "I'll shut the door." He walked over, and closed it, locking it as well. Demyx felt a few... choice ideas, though Sora would be willing to comply, besides the handcuff and whip one, then people might get suspicious of whip lashing sound, and marks.

Soar walked back, sitting on Demyx's lap, legs wrapped around him. "Now, we don't we have some fun?" He asked, smiling perversely.

FIN

Mini-Epilogue

Sora and Demyx lived fine and dandy, all until... Christmas came around, "DEMYX!" Shouted Zexion, Axel only snickered. "Christmas cards work every time." Then, he went to go have some hot chocolate!


End file.
